There are, of course, numerous devices for conveying, particularly with displays, information to the users of broadcast receivers, particularly, home and auto radio receivers. Such displays have taken the form of 7-segment gas diodes, light emitting diodes and even liquid crystal display panels to provide the user information about the frequency of the station to which he is listening. An example of a liquid crystal display is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,719 to Schiebelhuth. Another such patent is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,714 to Oshawa. In this patent, the liquid crystal display merely advises the user whether the broadcast is stereo or monaural. Still another patent concerned with displaying the broadcast frequency to the user is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,651 to Froeliger.
A conventional scanning receiver is one which can be operated to scan over a portion of the broadcast frequency spectrum to stop at a received station having a sufficient signal strength and permit a user to listen to or watch that station. Such receivers, for instance, are often provided in vehicles and operated to scan either AM or FM bands to stop at the first station received for a period of time to permit the user to decide if the station received is one he wants to listen to or to let the scanning operation resume.